Running Away
by Apparently Awesome
Summary: Sam finally realizes that she can't keep running away, especially from the good things.


Okay, so I..... was listening to the Seddie Anthem Running Away by AM and this little idea popped into my head some actually, right after iKiss, but then I wrote a scene with the song in a fanfic that I'm working on right now, so I was like 'I should write a fanfic using the song if I'm already using it for a different one.' But the story with the scene in it, I keep coming up with more ideas for and it's kind of a cross over story with SWAC and another show on Nick and it's madness, then I got this idea last night while I was singing along with the song and was like 'Why not?' You have no idea how bad this idea has been itching at me, it's worse then my allergic reaction to metal belt buckles, I'll tell you that, and that reaction really itches... Oh, anyway, got off topic, all the ideas I had for the fic based off the song that popped into my brain I thought sucked, but this one... I thought it was awesome, so I did it. Enjoy the story!

* * *

Sam looked down at her converse wearing feet with her hands in the pockets of her hoodie as Carly yelled at her. When she finally couldn't take it anymore, she looked up at Carly.

"You know what?! Have you ever thought that maybe I don't love Freddie? Huh, Carly?"

"Sam, we both know that's a lie. You love him, and you know it. He finally admits his feelings for you, which took a lot for him to do by the way, and you run away?"

Sam opened her mouth to speak, but Carly cut her off.

"Sam, you can't keep running away when something big and potentially life changing happens! We're gonna be in college next fall, we're practically adults!"

Sam rolled her eyes and walked towards the Shay's front door to leave.

"That's right Sam, run away like you always do!"

"I'm not running. I'm walking…"

Sam walked into her house, and headed straight for the stairs to go to her room. She was half way up when her name was called.

"Samantha, come here."

Sam groaned, but turned around and walked down the steps.

"What, Mom?"

"Please explain to me why Mrs. Benson, weirdo extraordinaire, is calling me and filling up my voicemail box with complaints about her depressed looking son."

As if Sam didn't feel guilty enough, her mother was making things worse.

"I don't know."

"Sure you don't," her mother replied in disbelief, "Sit, Sam."

She patted the seat next to her on the couch. Sam leaped over the back and sat down.

"What happened?"

"What make you think something happened?"

"Um… the look on your face."

She mocked Sam's look goofily and made Sam smiled.

"Now what's wrong?" she asked Sam.

Sam sighed, "Fredward told me something, I kinda didn't take it as well as him, and apparently Carly, Spencer, and the entire school thought I would."

"The entire school?"

"Yeah. He told me he loved me at lunch today and I… ran away."

"Ooh…"

"Yep." Sam blew a strand of hair in her face, "I can't believe he did that. We were just starting to get along with each other, somewhat, then he had to go and get all cheesy and talk about how beautiful I was and awesome I am, which I didn't mind the awesome part, but then he told me he loved me. I swear, you give him an inch and he takes a mile."

Sarah looked at her youngest twin daughter, brushing strands of stray blonde hair out of Sam's face.

"Beautiful Girl…"

Sam looked away.

"Not you too."

"Hey," Sarah said, "You ever wonder why I call you that? Beautiful Girl?"

Sam shook her head, "No."

"The same reason I call Melanie, Amazing Girl. You've never had a problem seeing how amazing you are, and she's never had a problem seeing how beautiful she is."

"That makes no se-"

"Sam, you have issues believing that anyone can find you beautiful, but you are. You're so beautiful, and lovable. You just… you don't let anyone in, and I wish you would. You put up this big wall around you to protect yourself, and in it, you're all alone. Beautiful Girl, no one said you have to be alone. Let him be your stepping stone, Sweetie, don't be so alone."

"What makes you think that I-"

"You wouldn't have run unless you were scared. You don't do scared unless you've been confronted with something that has a basis."

Sam smirked and rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe the woman who stood on a roof and threw water balloons filled with pink dye down to get my fathers attention is giving me advice on love."

Sarah laughed and turned on the radio, leaning back into the couch with remote in hand.

"Yeah… It's the color of ham."

"Okay, I'll go along with you on the beautiful thing and me having this wall you speak of," Sam told her.

"Thank you," Sarah cheered.

"But I can't-" Sam paused, "I just.. I can't be in love with him, that's just not-"

_Did it's not that bad_

_Sitting over here dreaming_

"What?" Sarah questioned

_Did I tell you I'm right on track_

_This time I mean it_

"No freakin way," Sam said in disbelief.

_I don't know if I'm gonna change_

_Wasting time and another day_

"What? Sam, what is it?" Sarah asked.

_I keep running away…_

"That song… that was the song playing when…"

_From the good things…_

"When what?"

"When Freddie and I kissed."

"You had your first kiss?" Sarah exclaimed, "And you didn't tell me? I'm cool!"

"You. What the chiz! You totally set that up!"

"Set what up?" Sarah asked, "The international Seddie anthem? I had no idea!"

"What?!" Sam exclaimed, "Did you just give us a couple name?!"

"Well, you two are inevitable. I figured that out when he pulled your hair in preschool and you hit him in the head with a block."

Sam groaned and ran her fingers through her hair. She stood abruptly and headed towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" asked Sarah.

"To a fire escape," Sam announced.

"But I was just about to try on my fall bikini!"

"Old people shouldn't wear bikinis!"

"Even if they're smoking hot?"

"You're my mother!" Sam exclaimed.

She walked out the door and Sarah turned back toward the broken television. She turned the radio up a little more. Propping her feet up on the coffee table, she grabbed a magazine and flipped through it with a classic smirk.

"International Seddie anthem," she chuckled, "I knew Marissa's snooping would come in handy one day."

Sam climbed up to the familiar fire escape level. When she got off the ladder, she found Freddie sitting there listening to his pearpod. He looked up with sad brown eyes and pressed pause.

"Sam? What are you doing here?"

"Well," she sat on the railing, "I thought I'd find you here, and I didn't want to deal with your crazy mom."

"Why would you be looking for me?" he asked, "You seemed so avid to get away from me earlier."

"That was earlier."

"Look, Sam, I don't need your pity."

"Mama doesn't give pity, Benson," she told him.

"Then why-"

"I love you too."

Freddie dropped his pearpod in his lap. He stared at the blonde with a mix of emotions.

"Wh- why did you run away?"

"I was scared."

She couldn't look him in the eyes; she looked everywhere but to him.

"You don't do scared," he said softly.

"Unless I've been confronted with something that has a basis."

He stood up and placed his pearpod on the lawn chair.

"Something that I've been avoiding," she said.

He stepped towards her but she continued, though the closer he stepped, the more nervous she got.

"Something… that I've been running away fr-"

He leaned down kissed her lips, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her up to her feet so she wouldn't fall. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer. The feeling of him being so close to her and kissing her made her feel lightheaded. He pulled away, much to her chagrin.

"I love you, Beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

She grinned, "I love you too, Dork."

He kissed her again.

* * *

I wonder what this school cleans it's windows with... like every few minutes, at least one or two birds fly smack into it, and one is dead on the ground.I thought it just got ran over when I walked in, but it may have died of stupidity... Oh well, so what did you think? Was it awesome, did you sing along, don't you love how you now know where Sam gets her ability to lie and act from?

Okay now besides the obvious reference to Running Away, there are a few others in there as well. The thing about the stepping ston and don't be so alone, was from Kate Voegele's It's Only Life. My song the Four L's had the line in fron't of Kate's 'no one said you have to be alone,' yep, that was me. The 'Beautiful Girl and Amazing Girl' was kind of a play off of One Tree Hill's Lucas Scott and his nickname for Brooke Davis which was Pretty Girl and Sam's excuse to Freddie, the line 'I was scared,' was based off of my fav movie Brown Sugar when Sid tells Dre why... ooh, new fanfic idea. The muse is back! Writing this story was so much better than doing research for my speech on the Taj Mahal. I'm so not looking forward to that on Friday...


End file.
